vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
103022-chmmrs-positive-feedback-on-wildstar
Content ---- ---- Kick the bum out and learn to play modern games gramps. (Still love you though) | |} ---- You can't be that old, or much older than me. I'm 36 and "twitch" just fine. I grew up with Quake 1,2, and 3. Unreal Tournament, Hexxen, Wolfenstein, all games requiring quick reflexes. I smoke, I drink and I play for 12 hours some days. I haven't let my age hold me back. That said, I do have great equipment to help me play better, make things easier on myself. Orbweaver, Razer Naga MMO mouse etc.. The final piece to the puzzle is the class you play. Currently, the only viable classes for pvp are Warrior, Spellslinger and Stalker. They're all "Ezmode" and take little to no skill to play decent and you can do well on accident. That is, if you're going to PvP. Tanking and healing, forget it. It's like trying herd cats with a squirt gun. Not to mention boring as hell. | |} ---- Spellslinger is viable and ez mode? OHHH You said PvP. Ok yea, we can kind of hurt people in quick bursts if nobody is paying attention to us. | |} ---- ---- yeah I wished I had rolled SS first, 2 wasted level 50s later, I found out Engineer and DPS medic are straight garbage for anything aside from ...Housing? They're good at housing. :) | |} ---- Wat, engies are #1 DPS right now, the delta between engie and medic is massive. :P | |} ---- And after PTR goes live, medic DPS will be better than SS (In PvE). For PvP Medic healing is best. Then again rolling a MEDIC to DPS would be like rolling a warrior to heal. I just... what? The name implies healing. | |} ---- SS is one of the few classes that work well with EVERY single PvP comp, because they do insane dmg and have insane survivability due to great utility(aslong as you know how to use it) So no, not only when nobody is paying attention to us DPS Medic needs some love to be sure, engi is great though. You just need good aim :D | |} ---- ---- We have burst. Our burst needs to be reduced and Sustained DPS increased. If you use utility against SS, we pop pretty easy. :D | |} ---- Unless I misunderstood the patch notes, they're getting nerfed overall. So I don't know how they would pull ahead of SS. | |} ---- Last I read medic PTR DPS was 800 higher than live, then 200 lower than live, then reverted back to the 800 higher than live status. We're getting our telegraph sizes nerfed for most DPS moves, our main builder (our only spammable damage) is being reduced from 5 targets to 3, TF is getting reworked as needed (only works when actually hitting something, .5 cd reduction for assault, .25 for utility so that's on par with other classes now). Our single target dps isn't going anywhere and on sustained fights we're already extremely close to medic (see http://www.wildstarlogs.com/statistics/1/ ) so with any buffs to medic they'll be in better shape than we are. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ----